<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Note on the Amazing Anatomy of Demons by Keytrastar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361664">A Note on the Amazing Anatomy of Demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keytrastar/pseuds/Keytrastar'>Keytrastar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Samurai Jack (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aku wants fast food, Crack, Demon headcannons, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I’m serious, Jack is tired and exasperated, M/M, Mpreg Aku, This Is STUPID, and pizza, and weird, this should not be taken seriously, total crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keytrastar/pseuds/Keytrastar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the process of certain.. activities with his human partner, Aku learns something unexpected about his own biology. Now the samurai and the demon are forced to face the consequences of their actions... and realize just how unprepared they are for what is to come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aku/Samurai Jack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Note on the Amazing Anatomy of Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsucki/gifts">Natsucki</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ultra-Baklan-the-Ovosh">Ultra-Baklan-the-Ovosh</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Roderich/gifts">Uncle_Roderich</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I wrote this at 3 am and actually thought it was a great idea. No, I’m not about to explain why. Probably because I don’t know the answer to that myself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“AKUUUUUUU!”</p><p>The whole tower seemed to shake at its foundation as the samurai’s voice echoed throughout the vast halls, bouncing merrily off the red stone, the minions quickly making themselves scarce upon hearing it. The human was obviously on a rampage and they all knew by now what that meant: hide and pray to everything that was holy that they, along with their poor foolish master, <em>who should really know better by now</em>, would emerge from this unscathed. Which, given the situation, was highly unlikely.</p><p>The moment they glimpsed a white form stalking towards them, onyx eyes narrowed in barely controlled rage and fingers clenched into fists - they scattered.</p><p>Unfortunately, Jack was too quick and determined for two of them.</p><p>Akou struggled as pale hands firmly grasped at the folds of his clothes, picking him up from the ground with startling (and frankly terrifying) ease. Beside him, Akua did the same, dark claws wrapping around the human’s fingers with almost feral desperation, yellow eyes visibly going wide through the small gap in the light blue wrappings. The samurai shook them both, a look of absolute <em>fury</em> etched into every line of his face.</p><p>“Where is your master?” Jack hissed and Akou would have wondered what Aku had done now if he wasn’t currently, you know, afraid for his life. <em>“</em><em>Where is he?!”</em></p><p>“Go to hell, samurai!” The demon minion snapped, struggling against the fingers holding him up by the scruff of his neck, refusing to just follow his instincts and go limp in the other’s grasp. Like he had in his parents’ jaws many eons ago. “We don’t know where he is and, unlike you, we have  a job to do, a planet to run!” Akua nodded frantically in agreement beside him, dark claws still fruitlessly trying to pry the human’s hands away from her sky colored clothes.</p><p>Onyx eyes narrowed dangerously. “You <em>will</em> tell me where Aku is,” Jack said, voice barely more than a dangerous whisper, the deep baritone sending shivers down the minions’ spines, “or I will make sure to tell your master, who was <em>really</em> responsible for disposing of all of his leftover junk food.”</p><p>Akou went very still at that quiet threat, yellow eyes blowing almost painfully wide. “You wouldn’t dare,” he hissed, fear and worry bleeding into his voice despite his best efforts to conceal them. “He wouldn’t believe you. Besides, you were the one who told us to! It’s as much of your fault as it is ours!”</p><p>“Ah, but Aku does not know that, does he?” Jack said, the look on his face nothing short of devious, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. “And who do you think he is more likely to trust? After all, I am not known to be a liar. Not to mention that I am the father of his children and most <em>beloved</em> companion.”</p><p>Silence fell between the three of them, the two minions having long since abandoned all attempts of freeing themselves from the human’s grasp.</p><p>“He’s in the throne room,” Akua relented at last and they were almost instantly released, the samurai smiling down at them as if he hadn’t just been threatening the two with sending a particular, very gravid demon after their hides.</p><p>“Thank you.” Jack uttered with a polite bow and left, his white form soon vanishing around a distant corner. The two minions watched him go, blinking dumbly several times before slowly turning to look at each other, their identical, yellow gazes both incredulous and worried. Akou was the first to recover from his shock.</p><p>“Do you think he’ll tell him?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I sure hope not.”</p><p>“You rolled over quickly.”</p><p>“I’d rather face Aku’s rage for telling his partner about his whereabouts rather than for stealing his food. I swear to the Pit of Hate, he looked about ready to eat <em>me</em> when I told him we had no pizza left.”</p><p>“Please, he wouldn’t eat one of us. We’re far from delicious, even by demonic standards.”</p><p>“Really? Why don’t you go ahead and tell Aku that when he’s suffering from a bad case of food cravings, yeah?”</p><p>“Oni”</p><p>“Youkai”</p><p>“Inu Yasha”</p><p>“Jorou Gumo”</p><p>“If you are quite done with the childish name calling,” a voice spoke up from behind them and the two demons immediately spun around, looking up at the third minion who was now standing over them, his black claws fixed firmly on blue hips. Akuta’s eyes crinkled in amusement beneath his mask. “Then I suggest you go back to your duties. Akou, aren’t you supposed to be going down to mine 245-B? And, Akua, they’ve just brought in the injured from the construction collapse from sector 42-A. I’d advise you to get on that right now.”</p><p>Akou’s eyes narrowed into tiny slits even as he reluctantly stood up and turned to leave, a low growl escaping his throat as he walked past their comrade, shoulders slumped in tired resignation. “Since when do the youngest demons boss their elders around?” He grumbled under his breath, claws slowly curling into fists.</p><p>“Since the elders decided to start acting like children,” Akuta remarked with a cheeky smile, helping Akua up from where she’d landed gracelessly when the samurai had finally let them go.</p><p>Despite his best efforts not to, Akou huffed in amusement, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips beneath the blue wrappings covering up half of his face. “Fuck you.”</p><p>“Hey! Are you really gonna talk like that once the cubs arrive?”</p><p>But Akou was already gone.</p><p>=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=</p><p>Jack stared at the bizarre scene unfolding before him, onyx eyes wide and posture dripping with confusion - by far the only reaction he could muster in that moment, his anger dissipating within seconds and shock swiftly taking its place.</p><p>Aku was standing on all fours, having long since abandoned his bipedal form in favor of a beastly, but equally massive one, appearing to be an odd mixture between a feline and his own, favored appearance. A minion was clenched tightly in his jaws, held up only by the scruff of his neck and obviously rendered limp, though, at the same time, seeming to be quite alert instead of unconscious as the samurai had first expected, as he instantly looked up at Jack’s entrance, yellow eyes lighting up in the dark gloom of the throne room.</p><p>The human suddenly, seriously considered leaving before he could witness anything more.</p><p>“What is going on here?” He asked cautiously, slowly approaching the two demons, Aku unable to answer him with the small bundle he still held firmly in his fangs. Out of force of habit, the samurai’s onyx colored eyes almost instantly strayed to the overlord’s midsection, feeling a twinge of pride and warmth bloom in his chest at the sight of the slight roundness there. Although Aku’s condition wasn’t very visible while he was at his usual, fifteen meter height rather than human-sized, it still brought the samurai joy to see the results of their handiwork. Even if his partner had been complaining about it a lot for the past few months.</p><p>“Nurturer instincts,” the minion replied for his master, shifting as much as he could in the demon’s hold, seeming bizarrely at ease despite the massive, razor sharp fangs holding him up a good few meters above ground. “We demons don’t carry our young the same way you humans do. Since our master had not been born by... usual means, has not grown up in our society and has no previous experience with young whatsoever, we offered to help him practice the basics before the cubs can arrive. Ouch,” He broke himself off with a wince, craning his neck to glance at the massive being standing over him, lowering his wrapped horns in submission before voicing his request. “Master, please, set me down on the ground before readjusting your grip. The cubs will be much smaller than me and you may drop them or even harm them if you try to change your hold like that in midair.”</p><p>Aku’s eyes narrowed in irritation, but he did as his servant asked, dumping him down onto the stone floor with a little more force than was strictly necessary and almost instantly shifting into his favored, bipedal form. “Bah! Surely the young of the old, mighty <em>Aku</em> can handle a small fall?”</p><p>“I’m afraid you give them too much credit, master,” the minion replied, yellow eyes narrowing in what Jack already learned to recognize as a hidden smile. “They are rather delicate for the first few months of their lives, after birth especially. You will have to be very careful while handling them.”</p><p>“Practicing aside,” the samurai politely intervened, dragging the attention of the two squabbling demons away from each other by stepping forward and craning his neck to look up at Aku, “why are you not in bed? You know what the medics told you.”</p><p>Aku, to his credit, looked almost guilty. Almost. “Bwagh, what can mortal medics possibly know about a demon’s gestation? I am perfectly capable of attending to all my duties even while in this... less than favorable state.”</p><p>Jack’s onyx eyes narrowed dangerously, and the demon wilted under his persistent stare even more, horns lowering and clawed hands unconsciously clasping in front of him, like they usually did whenever the samurai chose to chastise his partner. “Aku,” he began voice low and threatening, “Bed. Now. Do not make me drag you.”</p><p>The overlord bared his fangs at him angrily in reply, but thankfully complied, shifting into a much smaller size (though still carefully keeping himself at least a head taller than Jack, either just to vex him or to show some form of defiance), the bulge seeming to grow significantly as he did so even though the human knew it remained the same size while the demon himself had changed around it. Aku had tried to explain it to him before. In order to protect the growing life within him from the ill-effects of his shapeshifting, the demon had focused some of his own magic and essence to cover the makeshift womb from all sides, like a barrier from the rest of him of sorts. The samurai wouldn’t lie, he didn’t understand it completely, being only human, but was grateful that it seemed to be keeping their children safe all the same. Or ‘cubs’ anyway as the demons apparently liked to refer to them.</p><p>“I would certainly like to witness you try, sa-mu-rai.” Aku hissed, determined to have the last word even though he had already relented to his human partner, eyebrows burning brighter in the semi-darkness of the citadel. Jack allowed him, if only to get him back to bed faster, hand instinctively reaching out to softly brush against the small of the demon’s back as he gently herded him back to their room. This close he could see Aku sway where he stood, hear him hiss in discomfort and his claws twitch as he obviously resisted the urge to rub at his aching back. Even with his nearly infinite powers and superhuman strength the demon was not immune to all the typical symptoms you could expect from someone during such a period.</p><p>There was no denying it, Aku was utterly exhausted and most likely longed to get off his feet, but was too proud and stubborn to do so, determined to keep face in front of both his subjects and servants. Jack had merely given him an excuse to finally give in to his physical needs without being humiliated in the process. The samurai allowed himself a small smile. “I will arrange for soup to be brought once you have settled. Will that be alright with you?” Aku sent him a look of pure suffering.</p><p>“I want fries,” the demon grumbled, shoulders slumping in resignation as he already knew Jack would not give in to his desires, barely keeping himself from whining. It would be... unseemly, he would never live it down if he allowed himself to do such a thing. “Or better yet - pizza.”</p><p>Jack frowned slightly in both reproach and sympathy, rubbing the other’s back in a comforting gesture as they walked towards their shared bedroom. “You know those are bad for you.”</p><p>“I am not human, samurai. I will not be affected.”</p><p>“Our children will be. They rely on the nutrients you provide to survive and grow.”</p><p>“They survive well enough off my essence and magic.”</p><p>“Aku, NO. I will <em>not</em> put them at risk because of your less than savory eating habits.”</p><p>The demon let out a frustrated growl at that, brushing off his hand and walking forwards on his own, though he only managed to take a few steps before swaying uncontrollably, the human instantly rushing forth and holding him up, black eyes wide with worry. “Aku?”</p><p>“I.... am fine,” the overlord panted, slumping against his partner’s body, claws weakly scrabbling at his lean form, trying fruitlessly to push him away. “Release me, samurai!”</p><p>Heaving a frustrated sigh and starting to really regret his questionable life-choices, Jack reached down, gently scooping Aku’s form into his arms and utterly disregarding the other’s indignant squawk and weak snarl. He continued walking towards their bedroom, ignoring the way the other writhed violently in his hold, spitting insults and demanding to be let down, the few minions scuttling up and down the halls only glancing at the odd sight for a split-second before returning to their duties. They’d grown used to such scenes by now.</p><p>“Hush, Aku,” Jack hummed soothingly, his fingers tightening around the other’s form so as not to drop him accidentally, onyx eyes fixed on the halls ahead. The demon merely hissed at him in fury, eyebrows blazing before finally accepting his fate, going silent in the samurai’s hold, his sharp claws digging restlessly into the folds of the man’s gi.</p><p>Aku fell asleep in his arms before they could even reach the bedroom.</p><p>=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=</p><p>Meetings were tiresome.</p><p>Ever since Aku had entered the second stage of carriage, Jack had made sure to keep the other from overworking himself, offering to take over the meetings as well as handling the mines and multiple companies the demon had under his control. He couldn’t handle <em>everything</em> by himself, naturally, but thankfully the servants had been more than happy to offer their aid. He was grateful for their help, found their concern for their master rather touching. Unfortunately, Aku didn’t quite see it that way.</p><p>The overlord had been rather reluctant to give up control, stubbornly keeping up with his duties despite his whole being screaming at him to take it easy, urging him to give in and rest. Jack had had to drag him away on more than one occasion, mentally telling himself again and again that literally <em>knocking</em> some sense into his partner in his current condition was not an option. The meetings with worried citizens had been the only aspect of the demon’s life that Aku had given up willingly and now Jack understood why. He was not a violent man, not by any means, but about half an hour into the forum he found himself wondering if you could justify screaming.</p><p>The people could not be assuaged. All of them wanted something from him and any reasonable arguments were met with equally unreasonable demands. Jack was ashamed to admit that he was at the end of his wits after just a few minutes spent in their company.</p><p>He certainly didn’t escape that meeting after about an hour. He <em>didn’t</em>.</p><p>Aku was under constant watch of his servants, the samurai knew that and yet couldn’t stop the constant worry from eating away at him, the fear for the demon’s wellbeing constantly whispering in the back of his mind.</p><p>The overlord had become increasingly more restless as the months went by. Jack had been helpfully informed by the minions that demons tended to grow more... animalistic as they sensed the day of the delivery steadily approaching, but when Aku had stopped sleeping in their shared bed he had to admit that he’d become concerned. And slightly hurt. He’d been told that demons were at their most vulnerable during the last months of their pregnancy and thus began searching for a nook or cranny where they felt safe enough to settle before giving birth. The fact that Aku apparently did <em>not</em> feel safe enough in their own bedroom upset him on a personal level, though that hurt soon went away as Aku’s makeshift ‘nest’ (there was simply no other way to describe it) turned out to be adjacent to it, in one of the yet unused small rooms they had once considered turning into a nursery. They had settled on a better location later on, so these remained empty. Not anymore though.</p><p>Jack felt a small smile pull at the corner of his lips.</p><p>Aku had wanted the nursery to be built by professionals, but the samurai hadn’t allowed him, something compelling him to make sure that the place that would soon be housing their children was constructed by his own hands. The demon had decided to humor him, just this once, and he’d worked on it day and night until it was completed. The result was nothing short of breathtaking.</p><p>It was a clean, light colored room in the traditional Japanese style, with lanterns he had created himself and ornamented cribs. Even Aku had been highly impressed with it, the human knew he had even though the demon never openly expressed it. Their especially spectacular coupling that night had been telling enough about the demon’s appreciation for his hard labor.</p><p>Of course, Aku had later added a few touches of his own and it warmed the man’s heart as he watched the overlord work, adding flame shaped decorations and red colors without ruining the total effect, but, instead, enhancing it. Even though the concept of sentimentality was still beyond the demon’s full understanding, it was clear to Jack that the overlord was beginning to appreciate it, especially after the result had been a nursery that could not be more perfect.</p><p>The <em>nest, </em>however, was something else.</p><p>Jack could only stare at the mismatched pile of blankets, pillows, towels, clothes - practically any kind of soft material the demon could get his hands on - laying in a massive heap in the middle of the small room. Aku didn’t seem to notice him as he curled up in the small dip in the middle of the giant mound, appearing strangely relaxed lying surrounded by a mess of different fabrics, his body curled up to shield his by now rather large bulge. As bizarre and uncharacteristic as the demon’s behavior was, the human couldn’t help but find the sight strangely adorable.</p><p>Him shifting where he leaned against the wall seemed to be enough to catch the gravid being’s attention, because Aku instantly looked up, body going tense, only to relax as he recognized the lean form now standing before him. The samurai didn’t approach him, had been warned not to without Aku’s express permission as demons nearing labor became very territorial, not to mention aggressive. If the overlord didn’t recognize him until it was far too late, he could bring serious harm to Jack in order to protect his unborn young, if not kill him. “You seem... oddly comfortable,” he said instead, onyx eyes roaming over the messy pile once again.</p><p>Aku merely huffed at him in amusement, his green lips curling in a small smile and his clawed hand patting the blankets surrounding him with feigned irritation. “Oh, get over here already, samurai.”</p><p>Jack cautiously approached, coming to stand uncertainly by the edge of the massive pile, onyx eyes roaming over the assortment of pillows and blankets in perplexed amazement. Aku must’ve grown tired of his hesitation, for he reached out, grabbing the human by the arm and unceremoniously pulling him in with him, instantly curling against the other’s strong form for warmth and purring in contentment. The samurai let out a soft chuckle, hand smoothing down the other’s front and instantly settling on the bulge there, marveling at the feeling of faint movements against his palm even as Aku grimaced in discomfort, the children no doubt kicking painfully against his insides. “How long..?”</p><p>The demon frowned slightly, glancing away as if he were thinking it over before looking back at the human now lying beside him. “Four days,” he said at last, all of a sudden seeming reluctant to speak, “five at the most.” Jack nodded, his other hand slipping around the other’s form, his fingers rubbing gentle circles into Aku’s no doubt aching back, smiling at the pleased rumble that action earned him. The samurai knew that this was a new experience for the overlord. It was new for him too. But Aku was the one to carry their young, to eventually give birth to them and there was no doubt in the human’s mind that the demon was afraid. Not only of the act of delivering their children itself, but of actually being a parent after all of his.. unpleasant history.</p><p>He did his best to silently reassure his partner, pressing a soft kiss to the side of the green face, Aku tilting his head to lock their lips together, the movement radiating silent gratitude. The small hint of fangs against his mouth as their kiss became more heated soon had Jack pulling away, brows knitted in worry. “Are you sure we should...?” The demon rolled his eyes, a frustrated huff leaving his lips as he pushed at the human’s shoulder, successfully rolling him over and clambering on top of him, chuckling as Jack grunted at his considerable weight.</p><p>It was only then that the samurai noticed the  familiar white fabric Aku had been lying on. “Is that...?” He reached out for it with one hand, his other grasping at Aku’s hip to keep the demon from losing his balance despite the indignant hiss that action earned him. “It is! Aku, have you been stealing my gis?! I thought I had been misplacing them, the one on me is the last one!” The demon gave a guilty twitch.</p><p>“You will not be permitted anywhere near here for the first few days after the.. eh, birth and the cubs need to be familiar with your scent so that they are not alarmed when I do allow you to join us,” Aku murmured quickly, claws fiddling with the folds of the human’s gi in an almost awkward manner. If Jack didn’t know better, he’d say that the demon was being almost.. bashful. “Besides,” he purred in a sultry voice, seeming to have quickly regained his confidence as he leaned over his partner once again, fangs bared in a toothy grin, “you look much more.. exquisite without them.”</p><p>Jack couldn’t stop himself from huffing a laugh even as he leaned up to seal their lips together once again.</p><p>=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=</p><p>Jack was in the middle of a meeting when it finally happened.</p><p>A demon minion rushed into the large room, interrupting him in the middle of his speech and the samurai simply <em>knew</em> that it had finally happened even without the other saying a single word. Quickly excusing himself from the conversation and promising that they could always reschedule to a more opportune time, he hurried outside the huge doors of the throne room, instantly bolting down the vast halls to Aku’s chosen nesting place, his breath stalling in his chest and heart clenching in a roiling mixture of fear, joy and worry.</p><p>He was stopped before he could rush through the doorway of the small quarters, desperate to be at Aku’s side during such a turbulent time, several sets of black claws wrapping around his form and pulling him back and away from the closed-off chambers. The demon minions didn’t relent even when he began to struggle, latching back onto him almost instantly as he easily pushed them away with his superior strength. “Release me! I have to be there for him!” Even through the thick walls of the ruler’s citadel he could hear the shrill sounds of Aku’s distress.</p><p>“Sir, you have to calm down,” Akou forced out as he wrestled with the worried human, blue clad arms wrapping around the other’s midsection and trying desperately to drag him away. “Our master is doing just fine, Akua is there with him in case anything <em>does</em> go wrong. However, storming the room will only serve to stress him out even more. He <em>will</em> perceive you as a threat and he <em>will</em> attack you which will put all of you at risk. Whatever you do, you need to <em>stay </em><em>away</em>. Please, be reasonable.”</p><p>Reluctance and fear blooming in his chest, Jack finally went limp in the other’s hold, Akou swiftly dragging him even farther away from the closed doors while the rest of his comrades took their places in front of them once more, yellow eyes watching the samurai with undisguised wariness. “Come on, lets get you a cup of tea while we wait, shan’t we?”</p><p>Jack allowed himself to be led to the kitchens without complaint, worried onyx eyes never leaving the blocked-off entrance to the small room.</p><p>=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=</p><p>Eleven stressful hours had passed before they were at last joined in the kitchens by a haggard-looking Akua, her blue clothes rumpled and torn. Jack, who had been sitting at the table and staring glumly into his cup for the past few hours, was instantly alerted to her entrance, hurrying toward her, his expression frantic and worried. “Is he..?”</p><p>“He’s fine,” Akua mumbled tiredly, waving a hand at the worried parent and sinking heavily into one of the many empty seats, Akou instantly rushing toward his exhausted companion with a soothing, animalistic rumbling sound. “And so are your daughters.”</p><p>“Daughters?” Jack asked, black eyes wide. Akua’s eyes wrinkled in a smile behind her mask.</p><p>“Yeah, you got seven. All perfectly heathy and most likely still screaming their little heads off.”</p><p>“When... when can I see them?” The human asked, his voice barely than a hoarse whisper, tears of joy quickly gathering in his eyes despite his best efforts to conceal them, quickly wiping them away as the demons would most likely not understand the exact emotion he was trying to express.</p><p>Akua fidgeted uncomfortably where she sat by the smooth table. “I am not certain. It is different for every demon. Once Aku has recovered from delivery and feels safe and comfortable enough to permit your presence, he will send for you. Do not worry.”</p><p>Jack tried to, he really did, but in that moment, waiting sounded like torture.</p><p>=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=</p><p>Fortunately, it did not take as long as he had expected for the demon to relax enough to request the presence of the father for whose children he had gone through so much trouble.</p><p>The samurai couldn’t help but hold his breath as he finally stepped into the small room, sharpened hearing almost instantly picking up the soft sounds of rustling cloth and Aku’s quiet, contented rumbling.</p><p>The demon looked up as he approached, instantly alert to the new presence, but gradually relaxed once he recognized the man now standing before him, eyebrows burning weakly. Jack couldn’t stop himself from smiling if he tried. “How are you feeling?” He asked, soft fingers brushing against Aku’s lowest crest and the overlord purred in pleasure, leaning into the gentle touch, still far too tired to sneer at his partner’s obvious sentimentality.</p><p>“Like you ran me through with your sword,” Aku grimaced, shifting where he lay on the mess of pillows and soft fabrics. “The bad one.” Jack chuckled, carefully clambering into the small dip in the middle of the mound, eyes lighting up at the sight of the tiny forms curled up against the demon’s front.</p><p>Only two of them looked completely human, thin strands of jet black hair decorating their tiny heads. The other five, on the other hand, were an obvious mixture of both him and Aku, their tiny black claws grasping at Aku’s much larger ones. The demon seemed to have noticed him staring, because he quickly looked away, his horns lowering slightly, falsely interpreting the human’s reaction as a negative one. “They.. will be able to transition between forms,” he murmured quietly, body going tense, “as they grow, they will learn to take on a full human form or a demonic one, depending on what they desire.”</p><p>“They are beautiful,” Jack assured him quickly, pressing a soft kiss against the demon’s forehead, Aku instantly relaxing against him once again. “Is it alright with you if I stay? Or do you wish for me to leave for now?”</p><p>The overlord didn’t reply, merely pulling him down to settle beside them, arms winding around the human’s torso and his head coming to rest atop Jack’s, their newborn children settling comfortably between them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I blame Natsucki, Baklan and Link. I’m not going to be the only one to be held responsible for this!!! XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>